The Omashu Ball
by ZukosGirl824
Summary: Aang and friends including Zuko are invited to Bumi's 113th Birthday ball. ZutaraTaang Rated just for good measure


**The Omashu Ball**

_Dear Aang and Company,_

_I hope you are all well, and hope that I will see you at my birthday celebration in two weeks! It promises to be wonderful. _

_There will be as much food as you can eat, and a grand dance. You know, I think that will be good for you Aang; you may _

_even meet a nice Earth-Kingdom girl! Anyway, I hope to see you and your friends there!_

_Bumi_

Aang frowned as he read the last part of the letter. He was excited to see his old friend, Bumi, again, but did not particularly like the

emphasis on his finding a date in Omashu. Aang's frown deepened. After almost two years of trying to get someone to like him, he

was not in the mood to be rejected again. He glanced over at that someone now, her brown, carefully braided hair flowing gracefully

down her back. He was awakened from his daydreams by a shout of, "Hey Twinkle Toes, quit sleeping, it's time for your lessons!!!"

Aang sighed and ran out from the tree he had been sitting under to join a rather annoyed Toph.

"Zuko, are you listening… _Zuko_!" Zuko's gold eyes flickered open like sparks starting a fire. "What? Oh, I'm sorry uncle." He threw

Iroh an apologetic look. "Zuko, you cannot learn what I am trying to teach you asleep. And it is vitally important that you learn this, so

that you will be a better Fire Lord." Iroh reached up to place his hand on his nephew's shoulder, Zuko had become so tall that Iroh

had to reach rather high. "Maybe we can come back to this later, and try some more Lightning bending for now." Iroh smiled, and

Zuko returned it warmly. They walked back into the Fire Nation palace, to change from their long robes into something more

appropriate for bending practice. Zuko walked out of the palace, onto the tower roof where he and his uncle practiced Firebending.

The pale skin on his chest shone in the warm sunlight, without the normal heavy robe hiding his muscular figure. Although he was quite

unaware of this, talk was spreading throughout the Fire Nation that the extremely attractive young Fire Lord was unmarried, and that

certainly explained the looks that the young women gave him when he walked through the city alone. But it was not because Zuko did

not hold those feelings for anyone that he was not romantically involved. It was simply that the only person he would ever be interested

in was the owner of a pair of cerulean eyes.

"Hey guys, I almost forgot, Bumi wants us to come to his birthday ball thing." Aang announced with a broad smile. Sokka glanced

over at the avatar and rolled his eyes unenthusiastically. "And how many days flying on Appa with no food this time?" Katara elbowed

her brother in the gut, "I think that sounds great, Aang! When do we go?" Aang giggled at Sokka's face after Katara elbowed him,

"Well, the party's in two weeks, so I think we'll have to be going pretty soon, especially since we have to pick up some others…"

"Oh no, we are not going to bring _him_ too!" Sokka glared at Aang. Katara straightened; she was almost as tall as her brother now

with his slouch. "Sokka, you are so ornery! Everyone else has accepted Zuko and Iroh as members of our group, but you still have

some sort of Fire Nation issue! Just get over it, okay?" She ignored the surprised look on his face at her sudden outrage. Katara was

tired of her brother's incapacity for rational thought when it came to the Fire Nation and its people. And although Zuko and the rest of

the group had a sketchy past involving one-another, the young Fire Lord had proven himself to be an honorable and caring person.

Katara blushed. She could feel it, knew that familiar sensation that hit her when she thought of the former prince. She blushed deeper,

realizing the reason behind the sensation. And suddenly she couldn't wait to see Zuko again.

_(1 week later)_

Aang slowed Appa in order to land on the grassy courtyard in front of the Fire Nation palace. Katara climbed off the saddle, jumping

to the ground gracefully. Sokka glowered at a rock and said, "I'll wait here, thanks." "Okay, you do that." Katara called cheerfully

over her shoulder, ignoring her brother's glare boring into her back. It was then that Fire Lord Zuko stepped out into the midday sun

to greet them, Iroh behind him. As was customary, Zuko bowed deeply and the others followed suit, trying to be cordial. He chuckled

at their attempts at royal behavior, "do not worry, we are very loose with etiquette around here." His golden eyes were even more

stunning in the direct sunlight of the Fire Nation, and for a moment Katara was speechless. She finally remembered how to move her

lips to make words, "How are you both?" she asked, trying hard not to sound too distracted by those eyes. "My nephew and I are

very good thank you," Iroh told her, stepping on Zuko's foot to wake him from his dazed stare, "Um, yes, things are pretty good

around here." Zuko finished clumsily. Iroh chuckled, and Zuko fought the urge to throttle him. Instead, he glanced at the other

members of the party, and met Sokka's gaze. The two men stared at each other for what seemed an eternity. Sokka, intimidated by

Zuko's blazing, fiery stare, cursed silently to himself, and looked away. To the others, it was clear who would be the more dominant

of the two. Sokka scowled, and Zuko smiled sweetly back, but there was a triumphant glint in his eyes. "So, what brings you here to

our palace? Not going on another quest now, are we?" he asked, faking mock annoyance. Katara became distracted once more,

"Um, Aang's friend Bumi, King of Omashu, is having a great party for his 113th birthday, and has asked that we join him." she said.

Aang smiled broadly, "We would like you and Iroh to accompany us there." He smiled, making it clear he thought Zuko and his uncle

part of their group. Iroh beamed, "We would be honored to come." "Thank you for your invitation." Zuko finished, knowing his

words were for one person alone. The group walked over to Appa, Aang took the reins, shouting, "Yip, yip!" and they were off.

"Hey… um… so… how's it going?" Sokka sat looking pointedly at the Fire Lord, who had an infuriating smile on his face, "Very

well, I am in the middle of learning the secrets of lightning bending at this point." Zuko stated, his eyes bright with laughter, and Sokka

could have strangled him. He stared enviously as Zuko turned, and his perfectly sculpted chest rose and fell with his

steady breathing. He became even angrier when he realized who Zuko had turned to look at. Katara smiled rather self consciously as

Zuko stared, apparently oblivious, at her long plait of dark hair twisting in the wind. He reached out, catching a stray lock, and pushing

it back behind her ear. Suddenly, he seemed to remember the presence of other life forms, and tore his hand away, instantly annoyed,

as a blush came to Katara's cheeks. But he continued to stare at her blue eyes, and the longer he stared, the more Sokka wished he

had brought his boomerang on the journey. Toph smiled, feeling the incessant beating of Katara and Zuko's hearts through the litter

floor. Something exciting was going to happen, she just knew it. As she thought about that, a voice came into her head, "You're going

to be a great teacher, Toph." And for the first time in her life, Toph blushed scarlet.

5


End file.
